We like Hannah, don't we?
by stevieLUVSAlex
Summary: This is an unusual FF about Hannah from a different POV! There are NO spoilers in this FF! Please review... all are welcome, with judgement!


_A/N: I was given a challenge by my housemate TOOTAPANGA1, who cares NOTHING for Bones BTW and told me that I needed to create a story, a one-shot, where Hannah was liked by everyone, and where she and Booth remained together, happily. This is what I came up with. _

_Now, in all fairness, I HATED every minute of it, and I hope you do too._

_Ps. HATEFUL reviews are welcome! _

The first time Brennan met Hannah was a week after Booth and she had met at the reflecting pool as arranged. He hadn't been as insensitive as to bring her to the reflecting pool; he understood that their meeting might be very awkward, for both parties. Booth understood that their personalities were as different as night and day. Brennan was blunt, and Hannah was not.

Brennan looked nervous as she continuously glanced back towards exit door of the Royal Diner.

"It's alright," Booth smiled watching her. "She's nice… you'll like her, and she'll like you."

"I don't care if people like me!" she stated.

"Okay…" he nodded. "Then stop looking so freaked out," he teased.

She pulled a face.

Brennan took a sip of her coffee.

"Hello," a voice greeted from behind them. She snapped her head around to look at the woman smiling down at her. She extended a hand. "You must be Dr. Brennan, hi… I'm Hannah!"

Brennan looked her over, cautious before she moved her hand in to shake hers. Hannah was pretty, and she looked friendly enough. Booth had taught her somewhat how to read people over the last five years. Brennan couldn't sense a bad feeling about the girl, she seemed nice enough. She was friendly. Her hand shake was firm, but not over-powering; enough to tell Brennan that she was neither indifferent nor eager. That was a good sign.

"Hello," Brennan smiled. "Booth has told me a lot about you…"

"He speaks of you, as well," Hannah replied.

"Yes, well we are partners…" she pointed out in that blunt way she did.

Hannah didn't even flinch.

"So, Booth tells me… he says you're a Forensic Anthropologist," she said. "That must be interesting."

"Yes," Brennan answered. "I have always been interested in the scientific-"

"Bones," Booth warned. "Don't bore her, she just got here…" he teased.

Brennan smiled.

"Forget Seeley," Hannah laughed. "He thinks he's funny."

"Hey!" Booth cried. "I'm funny."

"In your own egotistic opinion," Brennan replied.

Hannah laughed.

Brennan liked her.

"I am interested in hearing about your work, Dr. Brennan?"

Brennan smirked at Booth. "Well…" she began.

They chatted animatedly between themselves for a while, before Brennan had to get back to the lab. Booth said his goodbyes to Hannah and followed Brennan to the Jeffersonian. Brennan told him that she liked his new girlfriend, and he seemed happy with that. She had had time to work out her feelings toward him when she was in Indonesia, and when she had seen him at the reflecting pool the week before, their friendship seemed to resort back to what it had been in the beginning of their partnership. Brennan didn't deny that Booth was attractive, but when he told her that he was seeing another woman, and told her all about her, Brennan had a feeling of happiness towards them. She wanted Booth to be happy, and she knew that no matter how much time passed her own ways and opinions wouldn't change. Brennan didn't get involved emotionally where men were concerned.

Brennan was a loner. Booth deserved the happiness that Hannah offered. She was happy for him.

… … … … … … … … … … … …

Brennan stood up the front of the platform, dressed in a bridesmaid's dress, lavender, side by side beside Angela, who also had the same role.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" Angela whispered leaning over so that no one could overhear the conversation.

"I'm fine," she smiled. "Why?"

"You don't wish that was you up there?" she gestured to Hannah in her wedding gown and Booth in his tuxedo.

Brennan thought about it. It was strange being the bridesmaid in Hannah and Booth's wedding, but over the last two years, Brennan had gotten to know Hannah very well. She suited Booth, and if she believed in soul-mates, she might even consider that Booth and Hannah were made for each other. "No," she answered honestly. "Booth deserves to be happy."

"Are you going to be happy?" Angela looked worried.

"Yes," she nodded confidently. "I think so… I have my work, and my writing."

"But you can't go through life without love," Angela pointed out.

"I can," she shrugged. "Some need it. Some don't."

Angela thought about it, and nodded, and the two of them turned their attention to the minister and watched him perform the ceremony. Brennan smiled as she watched the grin on her partner's face. He was happy.

It wouldn't be the last she'd see of him, after his honeymoon they were back to work. The cases would go on as long as there were people out there to catch they had plenty of time to catch up with each other's lives.

_MY biggest anger bout is directed towards the writers… HELLO! Are we really that stupid, that we believe you can bring in a third party and expect us to enjoy the show! HA! Dream on… fix it, HART, or we'll abandon you. _

_Who shares my feelings… who is to blame in this situation with the new series… leave a review and vent! Remember, hateful anger is welcome… and if you want to go that extra mile, send Tootapanga1 a PM and tell her what you think of her challenge. _


End file.
